


Dreamnotfound

by Me_Ki



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom, dreamnotfound - Fandom
Genre: Dream Smp, Dreamwastaken x Georgenotfound - Freeform, Dreamwastaken x george, M/M, Minecraft, dream - Freeform, dream team, dream x george, dreamwastaken - Freeform, dreamxgeorgenotfound, sapnap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28580277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me_Ki/pseuds/Me_Ki
Summary: I know there are some mistakesRequests are open
Relationships: Dream x George - Relationship
Comments: 15
Kudos: 152





	1. Cuddles!

**Author's Note:**

> I know there are some mistakes  
> Requests are open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream needs to get ready but Dream wants to cuddle

It was an early Sunday morning at dreams house

Dream woke up and felt the warmth next to him  
George  
He took the time looking at the boy admiring the boy next to him

His love  
His life  
His boyfriend

Dream got up trying his best not to wake the small boy next to him.  
He moved and the bed rows,

A groan came out of George  
He started to slowly blink his eyes open

“Dream?” The boy said in almost a whisper  
“George” Dream replied  
“Dream it's too early!! And it's cold! Come back and cuddlee!” George said in a whiny voice

George made light puppy eyes  
The eyes that dream couldnt say no to 

“Gogy i have to get up and get ready for the day”

“Please dream? Pleaseee” George begged 

“10 more minutes”

Dream crawled back into bed next to george  
They cuddled for a good half an hour maybe  
Chatting a bit but then both slept  
George in dreams arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ty for reading!  
> Requests are open as long as i think they will go with the story!   
> This was kinda a fluff chapter next chapter is when it really starts


	2. The meetup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where the story kinda really starts!  
> This is when they both meet up in florida

George and dream have been friends for some time now  
George was going to florida to meet up with dream for the first time

‘What if things don't go well?’  
He thought to himself while walking to the airport  
He decided to put off his worries and try and be excited to meet his best friend of years 

Small time skip to airport at florida 

“Hey i got off the plane” George messenged dream

“Oh i'm by the food court! Meet up there?”

“Yeah sure!” George replied back with a grin

After grabbing his bags and looking around of the food court he spotted it  
He waited in front of the entrance thinking  
After clearing his mind for a bit he walked into the food court

‘What if i dont look like he thought i would?  
I mean we are friends! Even if i didnt it wouldnt ruin our friendship….right?’, Dream thought for a second  
Then started looking around  
He spotted george and stood up, started walking towards him  
“George?”  
:”DREAM?”

They hugged each other

“Dream you look  
Dream panicked for a second  
“Better than i've ever imagined”

‘Did he say that? Did he really just say that!?”  
Dream felt hes face heat up

Another time skip to when they are at dreams house

“So this is the place!” Dream said  
“It looks nice!!” George said looking all over the place

Dream grabbed Georges hand and lead him up stairs to a room next to what seems like his room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ty for reading  
> So this is where the story starts  
> There will be next chapter soon!


	3. The stream

Dream and George were just chilling in the living room   
“Hey george! Wanna stream?” 

George looks up from his phone hesitantly   
“Sure!”

Dream lead George to his setup room

After setting up a bit then started

“Hey everyone!!! Today we have,,,,,”  
Dream took a small pause to build up hype for it  
The chat was going crazy with there guesses  
George was most of them  
“GEORGE!” Dream shouts

‘DREAMNOTFOUND?  
HEATWAVES?  
DNF?’  
Filled the chat  
Both the boys were filled with laughter 

Both the boys were just running around the smp chatting and answering the donos!  
‘Dream say ily George! George say it back”  
One of the donos said  
Dream laughed   
“I love you george”  
“Pffft what?” George laughed  
“Come on, say it back!” Dream said jokingly   
George just laughed and rolled hes eyes

After a bit more teasing between them   
They both said their goodbyes to the stream

George and dream both with happy smiles  
They've known each other for so long   
They've been bestfriends for so long  
And now they're just meeting up

They decided to just chat a bit  
Even though they talk everyday  
They always seem to have something to talk about

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D ty for reading!  
> Requests are open!


	4. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More getting ready for the party then anything

The party

This is all before covid!

Dream and George had been living together in Florida for a few months now.  
That's when Dream heard of this party some of his friends were having   
“George wanna go with me to this party?” Dream asks George  
“Pfft me? Why do you not wanna be lonely at the party, since you don't have a girlfriend?” George teases   
“So is that a no?”Dream says pretending to start walking away  
“Wait no!” George yelps   
Dream lets out a laugh wheeze “  
“Its at 5 get ready”  
It was 3 pm

George nodded   
Dream walked out to his room

George grabbed his cloths and started walking to the bathroom to take a shower  
He closed the door, and turned on the hot water. He got in and started to shower like a normal person does  
He started thinking about the party  
‘What if no one there likes me?’ He thought to himself  
He tried his best to clear his mind and continue with the shower

After getting out and getting dressed   
He goes and knocks on dreams door  
And of course seeing dream there  
Dream was looking pretty attractive George was staring at him, mesmerised, he was so deep in thought that he didnt see Dream there smirking at him  
“Oooh George!!!”   
“Dream! OH” George said tipping   
Dream lets out of his iconic laughs   
George was sure he was at least cherry red at this point   
“Its 4:30. We should start heading there”

George nodded and started walking out of the bedroom door   
And started walking to the front door  
“Dream?” George asks shyly still stunted by what happened earlier   
“Hm? Whats up” Dream asked   
“What if no one there likes me?” George said lowly  
“Pfft- George you're my best friend! Not my girlfriend! And why wouldnt they like you?” Dream replies   
There already outside and Dream is starting up the car

On the car ride there the two were just chatting

Then they got there  
George stood in front of the house waiting for dream to finish grabbing his things and head inside with him

Dream got there next to george  
Dream grabbed his hand and started walking inside

As soon as they went in a few people spotted him  
“This is my best friend George!” Dream said to introduce him   
George tried to shoot them a small smile   
And then he started looking around still next to dream while dream was talking away!

Dream noticed George and tried to pull him into what they were talking about


	5. Confess

“He streams with me! I owe a lot to him, he helped me through a lot” Dream states with a smile

‘Helped you? Owe a lot to me’ George thinks wondering  
“He's my best friend!”

‘Friend’ George thought  
That's all there gonna be friends  
Geroge had feelings for Dream for a while now  
They were friends for so long  
meeting him in real life and seeing how he really looked made his heart flutter  
His dirty blonde hair  
His body type  
His smile   
Everything about him was perfect

He loved him  
He really did,

“George?” Dream said snapping Geroge back into reality 

“Oh uhm what was the question?” George asks embarrassed   
“You zoned out there, are you alright?” Dream asks  
Geroge saw that they were now in a pretty empty room in the house  
“Oh yes, I'm fine!”   
: You sure we could always go home”

‘Dream started looking closer at George   
He was nervous you could tell by his body language and the way he spoke’

“Let's go home,” Dream said without giving time for George to say anything   
Dream dragged George out of the room and out of the front door to the car

“Dream,I'm sorry,” George says you could tell he was almost crying

“George, why are you saying sorry?” Dream said in a calm tone

“I made us leave, You wanted to go,” George said you could already see small tears form

“Nah it's fine it wasn't good anyway,” Dream said with a small laugh

George just looked away  
“Dream?”  
“Hm??”

“I need to tell you something” George was shaking  
He was scared  
‘What if he doesn't feel the same?’  
He put his worries aside

Dream could feel his heart almost out of his chest 

“Dream, I love you. Iv had feelings for you for a while

Dream hugged George   
And whispered   
“I love you too, always have”

George started to cry  
‘He loves you back he really does  
Is this real? I love him so much’ George thought to himself

Dream laid back and started up the car

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be like uh oneshots that go together  
> I will suggest to maybe check this out on wattpad  
> i normally post there first then here!   
> And alot of the stuff is just better   
> With spelling and stuff  
> My user is: Mekiiwastaken  
> Thank you for reading!


	6. Dating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I forgot to update here for like 3 chapters  
> I'm working on improving like my writing and stuff so these chapters are kinda sucky but ill like try and add more details in later chapters

Since the party Dream and George have been dating!  
With small dates and just all sorts of cute moments!  
(This is kinda where that first chapter ties in)

Dates aren't such a rare thing  
But every time it seems special 

Dream is normally the person to ask out George for a date first  
Though George has tried in the past to be the one asking for the date

He was too shy and turned into a blushing mess  
George has a hardish time expressing how he feels

Dream might say I love you  
And George might seem like he just brushed it off  
But George loves dream too much to say

Dream knows George loves him

With all the cuddles Dream gives George  
And the number of times George asks for cuddles or doesn't even let dream do stuff because of cuddles  
Shows a lot of how much they love each other

George and dream are very happy together  
They were scared about how their fandom would react   
To tell their fans they first started a normal stream  
A normal MCC practice to just chat  
It was just George and dream

“We have something to say,” Dream said with a breath

The chat spammed  
You couldn't even understand it  
Dream saw George looking over at it with a tear almost falling

He took a breath and closed the chat  
George looked over

“Guys,,, me and George are dating now. We will hope you will love and support us either way”  
Dream said   
His voice was a bit shaky 

Dream opened the chat and just ended the live

“What if they don-” George started to say but dream cut him off  
“If they love us they will”


	7. A date

Dates were mentioned in the last chapter but let's look more into them!

It was pretty nice outside today  
It was around 12 pm, George was on the couch in the living room 

Dream came down the stairs searching for him  
After looking to the left   
He saw little Gogy curled up in some blankets

Dream knew George was still scared about if the fandom will support them  
They haven't streamed since then so about 3 or 5 weeks 

“Goggy!!” Dream said going up to him and getting under the blanket

“Dreamm” George says in a bit of a tired voice

Dream cuddled and kissed George for a bit 

“Goggy! Can we go on a date? My treat?” Dream said with one of those smug voices of his  
Dream knew with all the cuddles and kisses he gave him, he wouldn't be able to say no

“No faiirrr! Fine” George said giving dream some pecks 

Dream did a little giggle and more kisses   
“Okay, so tomorrow at 3 be readdy!” Dream said giving one last peck  
Then he got up from the couch 

A bit after dream went back to the room George went back to  
They still play Minecraft and work on videos  
But don’t really stream

Next say time skip

Dream woke up before George   
Even if it was at 1 Dream wanted this to be perfect 

He got up showered, dressed, and just got ready  
He got reservations the other day since Dream knew George would say yes

George got up a little later then Dream  
He wasn’t in such a rush  
So he just got up and got ready

By the time George and Dream were both ready, it was 2:30

“Dream?”

“George”

Dream grabbed Georges hand and brought him into the car

Geroge and dream just chated a bit in the car

Once they were there Dream parked the car and got up to open the car door for George

It was a pretty nice place

He grabbed Georges hand and brought him to the door   
He walked in and talked to the lady upfront 

George was looking around till they wnt to the table  
Both of them sat down

They ordered their drinks first

Both were them were smiling and just chatting  
This is amazing 

Dream hand stood up to go to the restroom

The waiter that was there before walked up to George

“Why don’t you leave that guy and go with a lady?” The woman said 

“Miss I’m sorry, I’m not interested I'm in a happy relationship right now” George replied 

“I have something to change your mind” Before the woman said anything she leaned down and kissed George

And of course   
Dream came out of the bathroom right then and there  
You could see the pain in his face  
He was pissed and sad  
As soon as George saw Dream he pushed her off and ran to Dream

“Did you really?” Dream said he was hurt

“Dream listen she just kissed me I didn’t want to,” George said crying  
Dream just grabbed his hand and went out of the place glaring at the woman

He just got in the car and drove home


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very tiny chapter

That day they both got home Dream was just thinking

It wasn't Georges fault it was that dumb lady's fault

He was sitting on the couch   
George saw him like this and walked up to him

“Dream I…. I'm sorry” George said almost crying

Dream pulled George into a hug

“Baby it's okay it wasn't your fault at all” Dream says cuddling his head into George's neck

Dream could feel Georges tears on the back of his neck

“I know you would never do anything like that. I know you better than that, I love you, George. Even if you don't know how to show it back, I know you love me dearly and would never do such a thing. I always will love you”

Dream gave George small kisses all over his neck and face

George smiled a bit and hugged dream tight 

“I love you dream, I know I'm not the best at showing it and you know that But I love you and I always will love you” 

They spent the rest of the day watching shows and cuddling 

They both love each other a bunch  
Too much to show or say

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ima work on the next chapter having a bit more detail cause yeah-   
> But uh again go look at this story on Wattpad  
> I update that first and most and I sometimes forget to update here-  
> Mekiiwastaken is my username on there


	9. Small update on this story

So   
This story will maybe be updated a bit but for the most part unless I see alot of people wanting to continue I will try and update more but if not it may just slowly update

I will be starting a one shot book which will hopefully be better and more detailed story's then alot of this

Thank you for reading the story so far <3


End file.
